This invention relates to ventilating apparatus, and more particularly, to a ventilating apparatus for automobiles which directs air flowing through gaps between the hood and the fenders of the automobile into the passenger compartment.
Wind tunnel measurements have shown that air inlet openings on the front of a vehicle have a detrimental effect on air resistance. Thus, air inlet openings should not be located on the front side of the vehicle in order to save fuel.
In German Pat. No. 935,296,63C,74, a ventilating apparatus is disclosed for a vehicle in which the front portion is a luggage compartment. Air inlet gaps are formed along the separation joint, by suitable shaping, between the hood and the fenders and between the rear edge of the hood and the portion of the vehicle located in front of the windshield (hereinafter referred to as the splash-shield). Air from the conduits is conducted into the interior of the vehicle, preferably through windshield posts, into the space between the roof of the vehicle and the headliner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,326, discloses hollow beams or conduits which extend on the sides of a vehicle immediately adjacent the wheel arches and which conduct air into the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 73,204 issued in the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia discloses a device in which air from air inlet openings disposed in the wheel arches is conducted through conduits into the passenger compartment of a vehicle. However, there is a significant risk that air mixed with water or other contaminants will flow into the interior of the vehicle.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a ventilating apparatus which does not increase the air resistance of the vehicle, i.e., increasing the C.sub.w value, yet providing sufficient air delivery to the passenger compartment of the vehicle without contaminating the air. Another object of the present invention is to provide a ventilating apparatus which is effective when air flows on only one side of the vehicle.
An advantage of the present invention is that the air conduits positioned in a vehicle may also be utilized as reinforcing members in the vehicle. Special elements are thus not required for the ventilating device of the present invention. The lateral conduits not only guide the air into the passenger compartment of the vehicle but also can be utilized to control energy transfers when a collision occurs.